Ginny the Vengeful
by RMadison
Summary: Harry mistreats Ginny and now she wants revenge. Who can help her? Maybe the bad boy Slytherin? Read to find out :) Please RR
1. The Fight

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I don't own.  
  
A/N- This is my fist fic. Please be gentle. I hope you like it and I will try to update often. Enjoy!!  
  
Ginny Weasley was as happy as ever. She finally had Harry and her family had gained a rather large inheritance from an unknown great-uncle. She looked at herself in the mirror. She had changed over the past two years. She was no longer lean and lanky. Ginny was now 5'7 with curves in all the right places.  
She went to the Great Hall for breakfast. She never sat with the other sixth years, but instead, she sat with Harry. All of her problems disappeared when she was with him. Harry had finally noticed Ginny last year. It took a couple of months to gather his courage to ask her out but when it happened it was the greatest moment of Ginny's life. She had her man at last.  
"Hey babe," Ginny said as she took the seat next to her beau.  
"Hi gorgeous," Harry replied in between bites of toast.  
Next to them, Ron and Hermione talked about classes while gazing dreamily at each other. They had also started going out a year ago, but before Ginny and Harry had. You can find them almost anywhere snogging each other senseless.  
"Ginny, I need to talk to you tonight so meet me in the Common Room after practice. Ok?" Harry asked frowning.  
"Sure," replied a very concerned Ginny. * I wonder what he wants to talk about. It can't be good judging by the look on his face. *  
Ginny was worried through all of her classes. She had lost at least 30 points for her house from Snape. She wandered back to the Common Room as slowly as possible from the library where she had been studying. When she arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady she whispered the password and hesitantly entered the Common Room. Harry was there waiting.  
"Ginny....I-I don't know where to start," stammered Harry  
"How about the beginning?" Ginny supplied.  
"Ok. The beginning. Bloody hell! I'll just come out with it! I'm not in love with you anymore. You're just too plain. I want adventure. That's why I have been having an affair with Cho."  
"You heartless BASTARD! You made me think that you loved me. Why the hell didn't you just break up with me when I got too boring and then go out with Cho? I used to think that you were the greatest thing on two legs but now I know that it was all a bunch of bullshit! You're worse than Malfoy. You can just die and go to hell for all I care."  
With this being said, Ginny stormed off through the halls of Hogwarts with hot tears streaming down her cheeks. She made no move to hide it; she just wanted to get away as quickly as possible. She walked down to the Quidditch pitch as quickly as possible and sat on one of the benches not knowing who was above her.  
  
***********************************************************************  
Draco Malfoy always flew at night. He used to do it as a release of anger, but know with both Voldemort and Lucius dead he had nothing to be angry about. Well, except Harry. So he now rode out of habit. He had been glad when his father died. Draco had hated his father more than anything. He felt no sorrow, only freedom. Freedom from the abuse and the many threats. Draco did not want to be a Death Eater and basically sell his soul to the Devil...or in this case Voldemort. He still wore the mask of arrogance at school but in reality he had changed emotionally. He was no longer a slave. He was his own person. He could do whatever he wanted and Lucius couldn't do a thing about it. He still hated Potter, that would never change, but he looked on other people through a whole new perspective.  
After fifteen minutes of flying Draco saw someone go into the stands. He quietly moved closer to find out who it was. He was five feet away from her when he noticed her flaming hair.* Interesting. Little Weasley is here crying. No doubt over Potter. I wonder what that arrogant git did to her. Maybe I should find out. This one could be good. *  
Draco noticed that she was mumbling words such as "ignorant prick", "asswipe", and something about wasting her time under her breath.  
"What's wrong Weasle? Wasn't Potter good tonight?" Draco asked with that trademark smirk playing on his lips.  
Ginny was astonished to see Malfoy there but that feeling was quickly replaced with one of pure anger.  
"Don't you dare talk about Harry, ferret!" Ginny retorted.  
"Oh. So you weren't calling him an 'ignorant prick' a second ago?"  
"So what if I was?" Ginny had started crying again and Draco knew she would break down and tell him soon.  
"H-H-He ch-cheated on me!" Ginny blurted out between sobs.  
* Damn!* Draco thought * He really is an ignorant prick. Why would you cheat on Ginny? She's beautiful. OH MY GOD DID I JUST SAY THAT!! STOP IT! I may have changed but that doesn't mean I go around consoling muggle-loving Weasleys. Maybe I can use her to annoy Potter. Yes, that would be nice. Hmm, annoying him and possibly getting laid at the same time. Sweet! Ok go in for the kill. *  
"Why would he do that?" Draco asked.  
"He said I was too plain for him so now he's screwing Cho," Ginny explained while trying to calm down.  
"So what are you going to do about it?"  
"I don't know. I have no way of getting revenge."  
"You may not but I do."  
"What? Tell me please. I'll do anything."  
"Anything?" Draco said raising an eyebrow.  
"Well not anything. Mostly anything."  
"Nice offer but what could I want from you?"  
"I heard that your not doing so well in you Care of Magical Creatures class."  
"How did you hear that?!"  
"I have my ways."  
"You should have been in Slytherin."  
"Everyone says that."  
"So you'll help me with that if I help you get revenge?"  
"Yeppers. So what's your plan?"  
"What would Harry hate seeing you do the most?"  
"Ummm. Going out with you? WAIT! WHAT? Is that you plan?"  
"Well yeah but if you're gonna act like that I won't help you," Draco stated starting to rise.  
"No. Stop. Don't go. I'm sorry. I was just suprised. Will you please help me get revenge on Harry, Draco?"  
"Fine. Meet here tomorrow after lunch."  
"Ok. Bye."  
"Yeah. Bye."  
Draco left Ginny standing there dumbfounded. Did I just do what I think I did? Oh boy. This is definately going to be interesting. With these last thoughts Ginny left the pitch for her dorm. 


	2. The Day After

Disclaimer- NOT MINE! If it were I would definitely keep Draco all to myself. Muahahahaha!  
  
Chapter 2- The Day After  
  
Ginny woke up the next morning wondering if last night was a dream. She quickly dressed and made her way to the Great Hall. As soon as she entered she saw Harry with Cho and the reality of the situation sunk in. She sat next to one of her few friends- Colin Creevy.  
"Hey Gin. I'm so sorry about what happened. It's been spreading around Hogwarts like wildfire," Colin said.  
"Crap involving the Boy Who Lived to be an Asshole usually does. I'm sorry Colin. I'm still just really mad," stated Ginny.  
"It's alright. I understand. I wasn't expecting you to be happy. Oh, and by the way, why is Malfoy staring at you?"  
"He's staring at me?"  
Ginny looked over to the Slytherin table and discovered that Colin was right. She made eye contact with Draco and he smile and winked at her. Ginny blushed and quickly turned away. She didn't look at that table for the rest of the morning.  
"Is there an explanation for this?" Colin asked pointing towards the Slytherin table.  
"Swear to me you won't tell anyone."  
"I swear."  
Ginny sighed and told Colin everything, starting from the fight.  
  
************************************************************************  
Draco rose unusually early. He wanted to be in the Great Hall to see Ginny. * Why am I doing this again? Oh yeah, to annoy Potter. Is it possible that I'm doing this because I like Ginny? Nah. Get a grip Draco, she's a Weasley and you're a Malfoy- it won't work. But she's a hot Weasley. I did NOT just say that! Holy crap I did. Ok not good. Breathe. In..out. Alright, I am Draco Christopher Malfoy and she is Virginia Weasley. This is all just an act. Ok now I'm hungry and I have a headache. Great. Grand. Wonderful.* After taking an aspirin Draco left the dungeons for the Great Hall.  
When Draco got there he saw that Potter was there with the Ravenclaw girl hanging all over him. He thought that this was absolutely disgusting. Finally he saw Ginny come in. She went over and sat with that Creevy kid. All Draco could do was stare at her. She looked at him once and he did all he could think of- wink. He laughed when she blushed. His bright mood was soon interrupted.  
"Who are you lookin at, Drakie?" Pansy Parkinson asked, sitting way too close for comfort.  
"Get away from me. I don't like you. I never have liked you. I never will like you," said a very annoyed Draco, pushing Pansy away from him.  
Pansy burst into tears and ran off to her room. It being Saturday, Draco finished his breakfast and went to the library to get some homework done. He was checking the clock every few minutes to see if it was lunch yet. He was too preoccupied with Ginny. Without realizing, Draco went as far as to writing what her married name would be if she married him. Ginny Malfoy. Ginny Weasley Malfoy. Ginny Weasley-Malfoy. Ginny Weasley hyphen Malfoy. Then he started again using Virginia. He came out of his little trace and looked at his piece of parchment in confusion. He used a spell to destroy it before it fell into the wrong hands. Draco was looking for a book when he heard someone walk up behind him.  
  
************************************************************************  
Ginny had wanted to surprise Draco but it didn't work. When he turned around, she was floored by how drop dead gorgeous he was. She wondered why she had never noticed it before. She looked over all six feet, three inches of him. His lean, toned chest, the strong arms with long, elegant fingers, his well-muscled legs, his soul-gazing gray eyes, and that platinum blonde hair. It took all Ginny's willpower not to run her fingers through those soft locks.  
"Like what you see, Red?" Draco asked, his eyebrow raised.  
"You would like to think so," Ginny retorted.  
"Why did you try to sneak up on me?"  
"Well, I saw you here and I wanted to know what we do now."  
"I think I'll keep that to myself until after lunch."  
"Why don't you just tell me now?"  
"It will be more fun to see you wait."  
"Prick."  
Ginny stormed out of the library. * I hate him! Why the hell does he have to be so secretive? Why the hell does he have to be so hot? ARG! He makes me so mad! Maybe I just won't show up today. Who am I trying to kid? I know I'm gonna go. Damn him!* She went back to the Common Room to do some of her homework away from Draco. Luckily she didn't see Harry before lunch.  
Ginny once again sat next to Colin in the Great Hall for lunch but she didn't feel like talking. She was wondering about what was going to happen today at the pitch. She looked at Draco who smirked at her. Ginny made a rude gesture and looked at her food determined not to look back at Draco. Colin had tried to start a conversation. He quickly realized that Ginny didn't want to talk. They finished their meals in silence. Ginny made up an excuse to go to the quidditch pitch. She left the Great Hall not looking forward to whatever Draco had in store for her. She was still mad at him for making her wait.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
* Well that was uncalled for.* Draco thought as Ginny flipped him off. * Seriously, all I did was withhold a little information. She wasn't supposed to get mad. Eh, whatever. She'll still come. She is a Gryffindor after all. Ok, so all I have to do now is to get these two idiots to stop following me around. That'll be easy enough.*  
Draco made his way to the pitch to wait for Ginny. It wasn't long before he saw her and he couldn't help but notice the way her hair moved when she walked. * Dammit! I'm doing it again! Stop it already!*  
"So are you finally going to tell me what I'm doing here?" Ginny asked hotly upon reaching Draco.  
"Well, even though it would be fun to watch you wait longer, I guess I better tell you since you're kind of a big part of the plan. Ok, so the Gryffindor team has practice in about twenty minutes. Potty is always the first one to arrive. I'm thinking the we'll snog, Potty will see, all hell will break loose, and everything will be wonderful," Draco explained happily.  
"Why would I want to kiss you?"  
"Because it's the plan. Also because I'm completely irresistable."  
"Can't you think of a different plan?"  
"No. Now shut up here he comes"  
Their lips met and Ginny felt a jolt of electricity run through her body. Draco ran his tongue along her lips, begging for entrance which she eagerly granted. Ginny finally had the chance to run her fingers through his hair. She moaned in delight when she felt that it was softer then she imagined. Draco smiled when he heard Ginny moan. Unfortunately the kiss was soon interrupted.  
  
A/N- When Draco was writing her name, it was taken from the Tom Hanks movie Big. I hope you guys like it so far and please review. Constructive criticism is appreciated. 


	3. What the Hell is going on?

Disclaimer- Still not mine *weeps *  
  
A/N- Sorry that it's taken me a little while to update, but I've been really caught up in field hockey. I'll try to write more often I promise : ) On with the show!! YAY!  
  
Chapter 3- What the Hell is going on?  
  
"GET THE FUCK OFF HER, MALFOY!" Harry screamed at the entwined pair. "Fine, but what if she doesn't want to get off me?" Draco replied coolly, standing up and moving towards Harry. "And why would that be?" "Perhaps we should let Ginny handle this question. Gin?" "Ok," Ginny said, taking a place next to Draco and wrapping her arm protectively around his waist, "First of all Harry, Draco comforted me and was there for me last night. Second of all, he's sexier and a better kisser than you." "What the hell kind of hex did you put on her, ferret?" "What makes you think that I need to hex girls to go out with me?" Draco asked starting to smile cockily, "As Ginny said, I'm sexy. Also, I don't go around treating girls like shit. See, I may be arrogant but I give the ladies the respect they deserve." Harry was absolutely infuriated by this last comment. He lunged forward and tackled Draco. They started throwing punches, Draco landing one that broke Harry's nose. Harry hit Draco in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Ginny knew she had to stop this before it went any further. She silently swore and moved to the fighting boys. She pulled Draco off Harry and stood between them. "Will you just stop it?" Ginny asked, "Harry, don't be all defensive towards me because I know what I'm doing. Draco, lets go before you guys start at it again." Ginny started to walk away and grabbed Draco's arm to make sure he was following her. Harry just stood there with a very confused, defeated look on his face. Ginny led Draco to the group of trees where she always liked to sit and think. "You know, I was in complete control of that fight. I could've kicked his ass," Draco stated proudly. "I bet you're right. I didn't want you to kick his ass. Getting in trouble is not my idea of revenge. I-" "Gin. Stop it." "What?" "Being all paternal. I don't need a lecture of how to behave." "Sorry." "That's ok. Anyhoo, did you see the look on his face when he saw us snogging? It was priceless," Draco said laughing. His laugh actually sounded nice. It was the first time she had heard him laugh like that. It was always so harsh, but this was, for lack of a better word, sweeter. In a second though, Draco turned more serious. He took Ginny in his arms and stared intently at her. He softly cupped he cheek in his right hand and leaned in for another kiss. This one was more passionate and less forced then the last one. Ginny wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and played with his hair. He hugged her tightly to himself, not wanting to let go. They were broken out of the trance they were in by the sound of some other students approaching. "Damn," Draco said softly, letting go of Ginny. "Definitely," Ginny added, "Well, I guess I better go do some homework." "Good idea. You'll sit with me at dinner, right?" "Why?" "Since we're 'going out', don't you think we should make this believable?" "Oh, yeah. Right. Ok. Sure. Sorry, I wasn't thinking." "Don't worry about it because I'm not thinking straight either." "Umm..so I guess I'll see you at dinner then. Bye." "Yeah, bye." They both went back to their respective common rooms. Ginny was still frazzled from the kiss. She had a smile plastered to her lips until she thought of something. * Oh shit! Once Ron got to practice Harry probably told him about Draco and me. This is just wonderful. He doesn't even care that Harry cheated on me. Aren't brothers supposed to be protective of their little sisters? Fred, George, Charlie, and Bill would help me if I told them. That wouldn't be right though. I can take care of myself. I hope Draco understands what he's getting himself into. Ron will freak out when he sees us together even if he doesn't care that Harry's a complete git. ARG! This is making me so mad! Ok, calm down Ginny. It will all be alright. Sure Ron will get mad, but it isn't anything that Draco and I can't handle right? Well maybe I should stop thinking about the consequences of this and just do it. Yes, that sounds good. Ok, that's enough thinking for one day.* Ginny had gone straight to her dorm when she arrived at the Gryffindor common room. She wasn't ready to face Ron and she had hoped that by the time he came back from practice she would already be at dinner. She finished her Potions and Transfiguration homework by dinner. Ginny was in luck. Harry must have been keeping the team late, so she snuck off to the Great Hall, trying to avoid the halls that the quidditch team would normally take. She walked around a corner and into something very solid. "Sneaking around are we? Are you sure that you're not supposed to be in Slytherin?" Ginny looked up and sighed a breath of relief when she saw that she had only run into Draco. "Oh. Thank God it's you," Ginny said. "Isn't this ironic? Usually when people run into me they are scared and here you are looking relieved. I don't get it." "Well, let me explain. I was relieved that you're not either Ron or Harry. Another thing is that we're going out so I have no reason to be afraid of you. Does that make sense now?" "If you put it that way then yes. Ok. Are you ready to go to dinner?" "Sure," replied Ginny, offering Draco her arm. Draco looked at Ginny quizzically. "Aren't you going to escort me to dinner?" "Umm.. Well I wasn't planning on it but if you want me to then sure," said Draco, linking her arm in his. They went to the Great Hall like this. Ginny was nervous, but being around Draco made her feel a little better. She wondered why this was so. She sure as hell didn't like him..did she? These thoughts were quickly dismissed when everyone at the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables were staring at them. Ginny held her head up and walked with Draco to the Slytherin table. She sat down next to him and felt self conscious when all the Slytherins glared at her in disgust. Draco decided to change this. "She's with me. If anyone has a problem with it, then I'm the one to talk to." Everyone suddenly took a keen interest in their food. Ginny was surprised that they all just listened to him like that. Her nervousness lessened when Draco wrapped his arm around her, but she still feared seeing Ron. She thought that she better prepare Draco. "I'm scared of Ron. I don't want him to hurt you," Ginny said. She shocked that she cared if Draco was hurt. "I'm not worried. Of course I thought about having to face your brother but I know that we can get through it. Alright?" He replied, rubbing her back comfortingly, "Nothing will hurt you or me. I'll make sure of that." "Thank you so much." "Anytime, babe." *Oh my God! He just called me babe!! AHH!! Ok Ginny breathe. He probably just said that because he has to be believable. But what if he meant it? I better not get my hopes up. Remember, I still like Harry..don't I? I'm so confused! Shit! Here comes Ron. * "I'm here for you Ginny. Don't be afraid. Just tell me when and I'll beat the crap out of him. Ok?" Draco said upon spotting Ron. "Alright, but let's keep the beatings to a minimum." "Whatever you say." "VIRGINIA KATHERINE WEASLEY! WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU TIHNK YOU'RE DOING?" Ron shouted across the Great Hall. "Eating dinner?" Ginny replied. The teachers were sitting there watching intently. Dumbledore seemed quite pleased, while Snape had a very sour look on his face. How dare a Gryffindor sit at his table! "DON'T YOU DARE PLAY STUPID WITH ME! GET OVER HERE WITH YOUR HOUSE RIGHT NOW!" "I'm perfectly fine sitting here thank-you-very-much." "AND YOU MALFOY, GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY SISTER!" "Ginny, do you want me to get my filthy hands off you?" Draco asked sweetly. "No Draco, you can keep your filthy hands right where they are. But thank you for asking," Ginny replied, just as sweetly as Draco had, "Ron I think we're ok over here so you can stop worrying and eat your dinner now." "NO YOU'RE NOT OK! AS LONG AS YOU'RE WITHIN A FIVE FOOT RADIUS OF MALFOY YOU'LL NEVER BE OK!" Ron had started moving over to the Slytherin table. Hermione and Harry were trying to stop him. Try as they might he got free. Ginny stepped in between the boys. "Ginny get out of our way. This is between me and Malfoy," Ron had said. "No, Ron. I'm not going to let you get near my boyfriend so just don't even think about it." "Ginny, why are you doing this?" "I'm doing it because I have feelings for Draco, just like you have feelings for Hermione. So just leave us alone." "I'm only trying to protect you," Ron said pleadingly. "You try to protect me from a person who is treating me right just because you don't like him and yet you weren't trying to protect me from a friend who played me. That doesn't make sense. So once you figure out if you're going to be a true brother or not get back to me. Are you finished with your dinner, Draco?" "Yeah. Do you want to take a walk?" "I would love to." Draco took Ginny's hand and they left the Great Hall. They walked to the lake and took a seat. They just sat in silence for a few minutes, thinking about the dinner they had just had. Finally Draco spoke up. "Ginny, you were great in there. I'm very proud of how well you stood up to your brother." "Really? Thank you. I just got really fed up with him and I didn't want to take it anymore." "Well you definitely won that match." "You know, what I said in there was true," Ginny stated gathering her courage. "What was that?" "I really do have feelings for you." Draco just stared at her in amazement. Slowly a smile formed and he took her in his arms and kissed her. "Does this mean that you feel the same way?" Ginny asked. "What do you think?" "I would say yes." "Good answer." They sat there until ten thirty, talking and snogging. They talked about numerous things. As it turns out, Draco likes muggle things, but his father never let him have any. He loved movies and the bands Simple Plan and Less Than Jake. Ginny also revealed that she love movies and music too. She was in love with the movie "10 Things I Hate About You" and she also liked Simple Plan. Her favorite song was "I'd Do Anything". They learned a lot about each other that night and they knew that the loved they shared was real. So why do some people always have to screw that up?  
  
A/N- WAHOO! Well there's Chapter 3. I hope you liked it. Since school is starting soon I won't have a chance to update as often as I would like but God as my witness this story will be completed eventually. Please review..thanks : ) 


	4. Author's Note

A/N------ Sorry that my updates are taking so long. I've been really tired with field hockey and school and I've been having slight writer's block. I'm trying my best though to update as quickly as possible. Thanks! 


	5. Eavesdropping and Sunrise Swims

A/N- Finally!!!! I'm so happy to be writing again!!! * Jumps for joy * I just realized that in chapter 3 the format is messed up. Sorry about that. Now for the long awaited chapter 4!!!!  
  
Disclaimer- still not mine : (  
  
Chapter 4- Eavesdropping and sunrise swimming  
  
Ginny walked back towards the Gryffindor tower feeling relieved. It had been awhile since she had talked to someone like that. She was amazed that Draco like muggle things too. Especially Simple Plan. She thought it was weird how fast she had fallen for that blonde haired Slytherin bad boy. * Well, he's not really a bad boy. I guess in appearance he is, but I think he's actually... sensitive in a way. Wow! I never thought I'd say that about Draco Malfoy. Then again, I never thought that I would like him either. He's basically everything I want in a man- sexy, confident, pretty good sense of humor, and for the most part, a decent personality. I like the way that he has an attitude, but can also be caring. For the first time I don't have feelings for Harry. YIPEE!! This isn't just an act anymore. it's real. He treats me with respect, just like he had told Harry. I didn't think he was being truthful that day. I guess I was wrong. *  
When Ginny reached the entrance she said "flobberworm" and went in when the portrait swung open. Surprisingly, Colin was there waiting for her.  
"Hey Gin. Have a nice time with Mr. Malfoy?" Colin inquired.  
"Oh yes, very nice time. Did you know that it's for real now?" Ginny responded.  
"Really? Wow. Good for you Ginny!"  
"Yes, Harry is but a memory. and not a very good one at that."  
They talked on, unaware of the person lurking in the shadows. * Over me? No one gets over me. I'm Harry- fucking- Potter! She'll want me back soon enough. I'm much better than Malfoy. She'll see.* Harry snuck up to his dorm to plot.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*Wow! Sigh. That was one of the most wonderful experiences ever! Better then sex! Well, that's stretching it, but it was still awesome. Why does she have to be a Weasley? Why does her family have to hate me? Why did I have to be such a prick to them? Oh yeah, Lucius. I wish I could walk up to Ron and apologize without him trying to beat the shit out of me. But I also wish that Potter would die already and that doesn't look like it's going to happen any time soon. Damn him! And damn my father! If they taught me anything it was that I don't want to be like them. They don't mean anything to me! Whoa. Simple Plan moment. "You Don't Mean Anything" is a good song, but not may favorite. Ok now back to my train of thought. Ginny. Everything about her is just so...beautiful. I feel like I don't deserve her. Imagine that! I, Draco Christopher Malfoy, not deserving a Weasley? But it's true. Sigh. I've been sighing a lot since I saw Ginny. People probably think I'm having an asthma attack or something like that. My well conditioned body having problems? I think not! I run for an hour every morning, lift weights every other day, and when I'm not lifting weights I'm doing yoga. I know yoga sounds corny, but the women love it! And besides, it makes me more flexible. *  
Draco walked back to his common room and said the password. He lay on his bed and replayed the night's event over and over in his mind. He was perfectly content when he fell asleep thinking of a certain Gryffindor.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ginny woke up exceptionally early for no reason. She felt refreshed and energetic. She decided to take a walk by the lake. She quickly threw on some clothes and left her dorm. Ginny had a few hours until breakfast, it only being dawn.  
She arrived at the lake and sat down for a few minutes admiring the view of the sun's rays starting to appear. She was so caught up in the moment that she didn't hear someone creeping up on her.  
"BOO!!"  
Ginny jumped and instinctively reached for her wand. She relaxed when she saw who it was.  
"You scared me you git!" Ginny yelled.  
"That was the point," Draco said in between bouts of laughter, "You should've seen the look on your face! By the way, what are you doing up this early?"  
"I don't know. I just woke up and I had all this energy so I decided to walk. How about you?"  
"I always run at this time every morning. Would you like to join me?"  
"I have a better idea."  
"What?"  
"Why don't we go for a swim?"  
"Eww in the lake?"  
"Yeah! It looks worse than it actually is."  
"Ok then."  
Draco took off his shirt, held his breath, and jumped into the murky water. Ginny just stared at his abs. * Holy six pack!* she thought to herself. Feeling daring, she took off her shirt and shorts and was left in her bra and knickers. Draco looked at her approvingly, but then started to laugh. Ginny felt extremely embarrassed when she looked down and realized that she was wearing a silver, satin bra and dark green panties.'  
"Thi-this wasn't planned!" Ginny stammered.  
"Sure it wasn't," Draco said skeptically.  
"Really!"  
"Ok whatever. Just hop in."  
"Well maybe I don't feel like it anymore."  
"Oh no. You didn't get me to go into this bacteria filled lake for nothing!"  
Draco waded to where Ginny was standing and pulled her into the water.  
"Oh you little-" Ginny started.  
"Come on you know you liked it," Draco returned playfully.  
They started a splash war, and then moved on to racing. Draco won. He stood, up to his waist in water, and began to do a victory dance. Ginny waited for the opportune moment and pushed him. He lost his balance, arms flailing ungracefully and fell. Ginny was doubled over in laughter. She had never seen him like that and it was hysterical. She waited for Draco to emerge from the water. A couple of minutes went by and nothing happened. Ginny started to worry.  
"DRACO! Where are you??? Oh my God, what if he fell and hit his head on a rock and is unconscious or dead?"  
Ginny's worrying was interrupted when something grabbed her legs and pulled her under. She came up swearing profusely. All of her obscenities were directed at the one who was laughing so hard his stomach started cramping.  
"That's what you get for making me so worried! You could've been dead! GRR! I can't believe you were so stupid as to play that childish trick on me! I'm leaving!"  
Ginny got out of the water and walked past Draco who was lying on the ground clutching his stomach.  
"Ginny. Don't. Ow! Go. Please?" Draco asked.  
"You're so stupid Draco Malfoy! Fine I'll stay. But that's only because you're hurt."  
She stayed with Draco and even massaged his stomach to work out the cramp. She performed a drying spell on him and then on herself. Ginny lay next to him and they stayed there in silence. Too bad that silence was soon interrupted. 


End file.
